


Moving

by Jolyn09



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e12 Keystone Motel, Gen, Moving Out, Past Violence, That was my reference c':, The Original Mystery Twins, Young Stan Twins, jol's okay writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Caryn can't stand seeing her boys being abused by their father any longer and makes a hasty decision, to move out. Question now is, was that a good choice or a bad choice?





	1. Time to go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gravity Falls AU that I want to write but probably never will](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447236) by @anistarrose. 



> Heya! Jolyn here and well… trying something new, my first Gravity Falls fic! Hope you all enjoy it!

Shouting and crying filled the house as Caryn watched her husband punished one of her sons again. This was the third time Filbrick was hitting Stan with- not a cane, or six canes taped together, that was normal in New Jersey, but with breakable objects like vases and plates. Stan wailed as his father hit him one last time before sending him back to his room. She couldn't stand this anymore, she had to do something..

"Stanley are you okay?" Ford asked. He knew his brother would just bluntly answer that he was fine and that was better than nothing. But before his brother could say anything, the door flew open.

"We're moving." Caryn said

"What?!" Stan exclaimed

Ford shifted uncomfortably. "Now? Can't we wait till tomorrow? It's awfully dark outside!"

"Do we even have enough money to find a place to stay?" Stan asked, rubbing the side of his bed.

"No. We have to move now. I have my savings so we'll be fine."

"I don't like this.."

"Pack your bags, Shermie's already waiting outside." Caryn ordered as she left them alone with their own thoughts. 

"Me too, Stanley." Ford grabbed one of his medals and rubbed his thumb over it. Stan got out of bed, stuffing the clothes he found in their closet into a bag. Expected, it dosen't fit.

"Hnnnng, get in there!"

Ford walked over, taking them out and folding them nicely. "Here, it should close now." "Thanks, Sixer." Stan replied, finishing up as Ford walked around the room, packing as much stuff as he could.

"Hey Sixer?"

"Yeah?"

"Do… you think moving away will really make things better?" He asked quietly, looking down to his bag.

For the first time in seven years, Ford didn't have a definite answer for his question.  This was a huge decision, there were so many possibilities they could end up at, good or bad. 

"Stan.., I don't know. We could end up being forever on the road if we don't have enough money for a permanent home, or things could change for us, a place where there are lesser bullies and we have a home, for the three of us only." 

His brother frowned, clearly not liking the answer he had given. He could see why. They were leaving the only place they called home for- nobody knows. What if Ma crashed halfway because she was driving at night? What if they ran out of money for food and water, don't even say a permanent home? His brother was scared, he was scared! The future was foggy and uncertain. Ford hated this feeling, he want to feel in control, be able to predict anything.

'But… at least, he wasn't alone in this.' Ford thought, looking at his brother. His brother had been there for him all the way. Maybe he should do the same.

"Hey, but at least we'll still be together, whenever we go, whatever happens out there. We've been through thick and thin, from bullies to adventure. High Six?" Ford offered, holding out his six fingered hand.

And for the first time in 7 years, Stan smiled after an awful punishment. "High Six," he replied, finishing their heartfelt gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaf,had a tough time writing Stan. Some of these brought back bad memories (like the six canes taped together I did not make that up.) Don't think of continuing this anytime soon but do expect more chapters!


	2. On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was stress writing this last night since results were coming out today, so it's kinda short. Hope you all don't mind, this dumb drabble :'D

The sound of the car engine drone on as the Pines family, or what's left of it, drove through the highway leading out of New Jersey. The two boys were looking out of the right and left windows respectively, Shermie was at the front, and their mother had her eyes fixed on the road beyond them. Everything seemed fine, until…

"Ma, are you sure there's no chance to turning back? There's a Science competition in school going on and I don't want to miss it." Ford asked, poking his head from his seat. Caryn sighed, this was the 10th time the twins had asked, each with a different reason, sometimes too ridiculous to believe. I mean, who would buy that Stanley wants to keep his father's gold chain? 

Taking the silence as a no, Ford retreated back to his seat, looking down. Stan gave him a look, before staring at the window once again. 'A missed opportunity, but maybe it was for the best.' He thought, glancing at his brother. At least, for Stan- no wait, who was he kidding? His achievements were only celebrated when they were **achievements**. At one point, they'll lose it's value, he'll lose his value, and when he does something wrong, he'll get the same treatment, scolded and neglected. This home, it wasn't safe-

"Ma packed us some snacks for the road, its at the back of the car. How about you two eat them instead of protesting every 10 minutes?"

Ford's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the mention of food and… Stanley was already climbing out of his seat to reach them. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he propped his twin up, getting a snack in return. His brother plopped down beside him. 

As the twins enjoyed their snack, looking out of the left window at the same time, a sign saying "Now Leaving New Jersey" passed them.

Unknown to any of them, a car that's seemigly stolen as well, judging from the broken window by the side, was following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe looks like **someone** wants them back >:D Thanks to @Energywitch again for that idea! You'll see what he does in the next few chapters


	3. The Motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S BEEN 3 WEEKS I'M SORRY I got stupidly caught up with commissions for charecters I hardly got any time to do fanart :'D WELL NOT AGAIN FOR FORDAURY

The car screeched to a halt as the four of them arrived at their home away from home.

"We're here." Caryl stated, as she opened the door.

The room seemed spacious, a carpet in the middle separating two beds, each with a night light beside them, and a television. A fancy bathroom sat at the far side of the room, with a wooden closet beside it. 

"A motel?" Ford thought aloud, clearly unimpressed.

He wasn't the only one, the room was kinda small for the four of them, same for the bathroom, despite it being fancy. Shermie opened the closet, hoping to find something useful, while Caryl checked for bed bugs. 

"It's all I could afford, your father's antiques don't exactly sell much."

The twins grabbed their bags, putting them in a corner so they could unpack. Stan wasn't happy with the place either, no one was, but at the very least he away from his father. For once in 7 years no more canning, no more scolding, that'll be nice. 

Something shimmering caught Stan's eye as he was unpacking. Curious, he turned around, and saw his twin brother rubbing the gold chain he had polished for last year's father's day gift.

"You brought that?" He asked, as his brother passed him the gold chain.

"Yeah! I thought you might want to keep it, as a first gift, even if it got both of us grounded."

Stan stared at his brother, his eyes glistering, suprised and touched by the fact that Ford knew how much that meant to him. "Thank you!" Stan cried, forcing Ford into a hug.

"Haha, no problem, Stanley! Just, keep it somewhere safe." Ford replied, expecting him to lose it the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shermie sat outside, enjoying the breath of fresh air as he stared at the night sky, filled with thousands of stars. It was a rare chance back there, the sky being covered by buildings after buildings.

"Mind if I join?"

Suprised, he turned towards the direction of the voice, only to find his mother standing beside him. Tapping the ground as a way of saying yes, he stared at the scenery beyond them once again.

"Nice night tonight." Caryl said

"Yeah." Shermie replied, leaning on his mother's shoulders

Back in the motel, the twins were sleeping on the same bed, enjoying each other's company. Stanley's gold chain laid on the nighstand beside it.

**Maybe things won't be so bad after all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know whats coming next so… _scratches head_ I uhh… don't want to do this, but my lack of US knowledge is not helping this fic in any way, and I'm gonna be needing a lot of that in the next chapter. I'm offereing the position to collab with someone, soo… yeah! Feel free to contact me on my social medias <3


End file.
